


Batman and Nutella

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna finally has a night off, but Cas interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Nutella

Deanna dropped her bag of Tennessee Honey, Nutella, and Batman back issues on the bed. She unhooked her bra through her t-shirt and fell on the bed face down, too bone tired to bother with her pants too. Nights off were becoming increasingly rare, but she doubted she would manage to enjoy this one. Without lifting her head, Deanna unscrewed the cap on the Nutella jar and jammed a plastic spoon in it.

“Hello, Deanna.”

Her hand twitched and the spoon landed on the bedspread. Smeared on the ugly polyester print, the chocolate spread suddenly seemed rather less appealing. “Jesus fuck. Can you, like, ever enter a room without giving me a heart attack?”

Cas didn’t answer. “Nevermind. If you didn’t bring me pie then get out.”


End file.
